Make a Mental Health Note
by Whenthelovesongsmakesense
Summary: Kurt Hummel is your average junior in highschool, until his parents discover his self-harm habbit and send him to a support group where he meets a coy Blaine Anderson with a dark past.    Warnings: Triggers, talk of suicide
1. We've All Got Stories

urt was sitting at the kitchen table on a Tuesday night when it happened. He had been eating dinner, like normal, when his sleeve had ridden up and exposed his secret. All along his wrist were thin, pink scars. Some had healed, some were new. He pulled his sleeve down again, but not before noticing the horrified look in his father's eyes.

His secret was out.

His dad had dropped his fork on his plate, the loud clink knocking him out of his daze long enough to make sense of what had just happened. He had hid it for a year now and in a few seconds all of the long sleeves and excuses not to show skin during the hot summers were useless. He was exposed and without explanation.

"Dad, I can explain," was all he could choke out before his father reached across the table and roughly took his arm, pushing the itchy sweater fabric out of the way. His father's eyes widened when he saw how many Kurt had. Kurt flinched when his dad took his other arm and repeated the same action, his arm aching from newly scarred skin.

"Kurt."

His dad got out of his chair and walked over to his son. His son who had always come in with a smile on his face, and spent his nights singing show tunes in his room. Kurt had fooled him, like everyone else. Burt took his son in his arms; he felt fragile and broken now. Sobs racked the tiny boy's frame, and Burt felt useless.

He had protected his son from spiders to scraped knees. However, he couldn't protect Kurt from destroying himself.

Kurt felt beyond guilty for hurting his father. The man had given him everything, and no matter how many sweaters he bought or how many games of Yatzee they played he couldn't stop himself from picking up the razor. He'd tried, many times. Each time though, he sat at the tub, leaning his head against the cold porcelien and drowning in his own self loathe. It was a process he repeated more often these days.

It was familiar.

Which was why his father suggested he go to a support group he was so stubborn towards the idea.

"No! They'll think I'm a freak." Kurt stood up from his chair, becoming hysterical. Across from him Carole and Burt sat, with that look that meant "What we say goes."

"Kurt, I'm not going to sit around and watch you hate yourself." His dad went over to him and put his strong hands on his shoulders.

"You can't fix me! Don't you get it? I'm broken. I hate myself. I spend every night thinking about how much better people would be without me. Nobody can fix me."

His dad turned, slamming his fist on the table. "You're my son. What I say, goes."

"Dad!"

"I mean it. Your first meeting is at seven tomorrow night. That's final."

Kurt stormed up to his room, slamming the door behind him and falling onto his bed. He fell asleep feeling his joints ache with the thought of what was to come.

Kurt sat in his father's truck. The engine filling up an empty silence between them. He knew his dad was trying to help him, but he wasn't something you could fix with therepy or pills. He was a ball of insecurites. Insecurites that he was targeted for every day of highschool.

Eventually he was standing in front of a unfamiliar building, waving to his father and facing something he wasn't prepared for. Inside there were a bunch of teenagers just as screwed up as he was.

Great idea, dad.

He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. After walking through a glass hallway he was greeted by a receptionist who was entirely too perky to be working for a mental health facility. She took his name and handed him a name tag, wishing him luck. He mumbled a thanks before walking down the hallway to the door at the very end, as the woman had instructed. When he walked in ten chairs were in a circle. In each was a dejected looking teenager who like him, would probably rather be anywhere else but in a room of cutters and bingers like themselves.

"Glad to see someone joining us. Welcome." A guy, who looked to be in his mid thirties, walked up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm Gavin, the group leader. We were about to do introduction, so you're right on time."

Kurt nodded, taking a seat and keeping his eyes on the ground.

"So, I thought we would get to know each other. The last group graduated and we're still a little new to this. So why don't we get started?"

There were muffled agreements, but Kurt kept his eyes locked to the dirty carpet.

He heard a girl named Delia who had an eating disorder, Elijah, who gotten caught using steroids by his coach and was forced to do this, and a few others. It wasn't until Kurt heard a voice like velvet speak up quietly from the group. His head snapped up and he met a pair of hazel eyes that belonged to the speaker.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a junior and I am here because I cut."

The boy was beautiful. His hair was curly and soft looking, his eyes were intricate patters of green and brown, and his skin was olive toned. He wore jeans that didn't meet his naked ankles or saddle shoes, and a dark purple v-neck. Kurt couldn't help but stare.

Until the eyes flickered up to his again.

Kurt glanced down again, feeling a heat creep to his face and pigment his pale skin. His palms were sweaty and he all of a sudden had butterflies in his stomach. When it got to him he spoke to the ground.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm a junior and I'm also here because I cut."

The group gave him his welcome and Kurt chanced a glance upward. His eyes once again met Blaine's. He turned the name over and over in his head. It was unusual but it fit this boy well.

"Tonight we will be doing an activity. You will pair up with someone and talk about why you're here. You can choose whoever you like and I will be coming around to listen. We're going to be spending a long time together, so we might as well know a thing or two about each other."

Kurt's heart sped up at the idea of partners. People were already pairing up, and he stood looking around for someone who would maybe pity him enough to be with him. He was turned around when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. When he turned around there Blaine was, standing with a shy smile and a question on his lips.

"Can we work together?"

Kurt nodded, trying to remember how to speak. He settled for a hum of agreement before finding a secluded corner. They both sat down, intreverting into themselves. It was like looking into a mirror. Blaine's eyes glazed over with a familiar glisten, he crossed his arms and legs, curling into himself like Kurt did many times before.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kurt tries, feeling uncomfortable looking at what his parents must have been looking at for so many months.

"Say why we're here, and tell our stories." Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Our stories?"

"Yeah. We've all got stories."


	2. Cut Too Deep

Hi! So I'm glad I already got some response. I wrote this the other night and posted it today on here, however I'm used to 5,000 word chapters so cutting it down a bit is nice. I added some Cooper in here, because who doesn't love the idea of a loving brudder. Review replies are at the bottom. If you haven't read the first chapter, go for it! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, " I guess we do. So who goes first?"<p>

Blaine smiled, "Swapping one screwed up story for another. I'll go first."

This kid's humor was a lot like his own.

"Well, it all started when I came out in seventh grade…"

Kurt interrupted him. "You're gay?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, continue."

Blaine just dismissed the apology with his hand, starting to speak again.

"My parents didn't like it. In fact the only family member who accepts me is my brother. If it weren't for him, actually, I would be dead."

Kurt's eyes widened, but Blaine continued, like if he stopped he wouldn't finish the story.

"I started getting hit, sometimes. My parents wouldn't talk to me and they sent me to a private school where 'our kind' was accepted. Eventually it all became so much that even my brother, who had picked me up so many times before, couldn't help me. About a year ago I discovered cutting, and it wasn't too long until I couldn't hide it from Coop. One night after I had missed dinner he walked into my bathroom and I had cut too deep and he saved me. He called 911. He sat by my bedside at the hospital and made me feel a little better."

When Blaine paused Kurt noticed that he was leaning towards the boy eagerly. He was drinking in every syllable of this boy's story. Kurt leaned back and seeing Gavin had been standing there for all of it.

"Your turn." Blaine gave a sad smile.

Kurt cleared his throat, not knowing where to begin. "When I came out, and my family was pretty gracious about it. However, I lived alone with my dad because my mom died when I was younger and I couldn't really talk to anyone about 'how hot Ryan Gosling is.' "

Blaine let out a small laugh at that one. "I'm just laughing at the Ryan Gosling thing. I'm sorry about your mom, though."

"Thanks, and it's okay. Once I got to high school and my voice didn't change the bullies caught on pretty quickly. Especially this one named David. One day at school I stood up to him and he.. kissed me. That was the first day I cut. That was about a year ago as well. The other night my dad saw the scars on my wrists and him and my stepmom decided to send me here."

Blaine went to say something, anything, but before he could Gavin clapped to gather their attention.

"I've heard some very interesting stories. Return to your seats everyone."

"Thanks for being my partner." Blaine lifted his arm for a high-five. Kurt noticed the pink scars along his arms, but tried not to stare. Kurt returned it, noticing how soft Blaine's hands were.

"No problem."

"Okay kids. We're all opening up very well to each other, and that's great. We have about ten minutes left and I'm going to give that to you so you can mingle. See you next week." Gavin sent the group a warm smile as they rose from their chairs. Kurt walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. Gavin walked up to him, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt nodded, putting a carefully constructed guard up.

"You were with Blaine tonight, and I think it's fair to warn you about something."

"Okay.."

"Blaine's not new to this. He's been in the group for the last two months. He didn't graduate."

"Why?" The question slipped out before he could stop it.

"He refused to talk to anyone."

"Except for me, he talked to me."

Gavin nodded, "That's why I'm talking to you. I don't know why but he spoke about what happened for the first time in two months to you. I just want you to be careful with him, okay?"

"Okay."

Gavin patted his shoulder before walking off to another group of people. Why would he warn him about Blaine? One, there was nothing wrong with him. Two, they weren't friends. They had talked once and that was it. Granted they had practically spilled their life stories to each other, but it didn't mean Blaine was going to latch onto him.

"Kurt?"

The taller boy turned around to see Blaine standing there, smiling a little.

"Hm?"

"I really wanted to thank you for talking to me. We don't know each other, but everyone else that's come in here has been an absolute prick to me. It's nice to have someone whose fighting some of the same battles."

All of these words were so flawlessly formed they almost sounded prepared. That's kind of how Blaine was, from what Kurt had heard. He thought carefully before he spoke, and that's what made his words worth hearing.

"No problem. I enjoyed working with you a lot. How long have you been in this?"

"A couple months. I didn't graduate last time."

"Why?"

Kurt could have slapped himself. He kept pressing for more information about this boy, and with his history who knew what could scare him off. However, he handled it lightly and answered after a pause.

"They found new cuts and kept me. I never really talked when they wanted me to either."

"Well, I'm glad you finally broke the silence."

"Me too."

Kurt looked at his phone and realized his dad was probably sitting in the car, pissed off that he was late.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you next week?"

"See ya next week."

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a small wave, before walking to his dad's truck.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in his room typing an essay when he heard a soft knock on his door. His heart sped up until he saw Cooper's messy mop of hair.<p>

"Come in."

"Hey bro. How'd group go?"

"Great."

Cooper raised his eyebrows, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do tell."

"Well, I actually talked this time. I met a pretty nice guy."

"What's his name?"

"Kurt."

Cooper nodded, "Go on."

"Not much to go on about." Blaine smiled goofily, and Cooper ruffled his hair.

"You are lying. Tell me all about _Kurt." _His older brother practically cooed the boy's name.

Blaine hit Cooper with a pillow, "He's just a cool guy."

"Is he hot?"

"Cooper!"

Coop laughed, "Don't tell me you didn't notice. You got the heart eyes and everything."

"Fine, yes he was handsome."

"Bullshit you want him."

Blaine rolled his eyes, punching Cooper's arm. He loved his older brother, inappropriate antics and all.

"So what'd you guys talk about?"

"Well about how coming out effected us. I talked about you. We both started cutting around the same time. Just basically telling each other what we were going through."

"What'd you say about me?"

"That you saved my life."

Cooper leaned forward, hugging his younger brother tightly.

"Love you, Blainers."

"Love you too, Coop."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>I Say Noo To Status Quo<span>**_

I like this story so far! I mean i get that its going to be angsty, but it drew me in anyway :) Great job and I hope you update quickly! :D

_That I did! I'm so glad you like it. Angst is not exactly my speciality so I'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for the review so much! _

_**Defyingdancer**_

2/28/12 . chapter 1

Love this story! Great beginning!

_Yay! Glad you like it. Really Glad. Thanks for the review my little lemon drop _

* * *

><p><em>Contact info:<em>

_If you're even in the position of Kurt or Blaine, or want to get to know me here are a couple ways to reach me:_

_Tumblr: Owlgust(dot)tumblr(dot)com_

_Aim: owlgusta_


	3. Let's Make a Deal

Kurt couldn't believe it.

He was actually excited for group. He couldn't deny that a small part of it- okay a big part- was due to a mysterious, curly headed boy that he had met. During dinner his knee bounced with anticipation, and in the car he kept searching in the distance for the building.

"What's got you all fired up?" His dad looked at him skeptically and he just shrugged.

"Nothing."

Burt just shook his head, turning his attention to the road once more. Eventually the pale, large building came into view and Kurt felt something bubble in his stomach. Once out of the car he tried to keep his pace slow so his father wouldn't ask questions.

He grabbed his name-tag and headed to the room at the very end of the hall just like last time. When he opened it he saw Blaine sitting in his chair and looking at his watch. The shorter boy glanced at the door and upon noticing Kurt, gave him a small smile. Kurt returned it, dropping his bag and slowly making his way to the seat by Blaine.

The shorter boy was wearing straight-leg, dark washed jeans, along with a long-sleeve shirt that did the boy's slender frame justice. Kurt looked up, blushing from staring at Blaine's physique. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, how have you been?" Blaine's voice was unusually throaty and deep.

"Okay, what's the matter with your voice?"

"Oh, I had to do a performance yesterday with my school's glee club and I sang too hard. If I don't talk low my voice breaks like no other."

He sang?

You had to be kidding.

"That's cool. You sing?"

Blaine nodded, crossing his legs. "Yeah, with the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Seriously? Our glee club is facing them in regionals."

Suddenly Kurt was looking forward to it. They had one easily at sectionals, but who knew how things would go if Blaine was singing against them. He was anxious to hear how his velvety voice transferred to lyrics.

"Sweet. I guess I'll see you there then."

"Alright ladies and gents. So this week we're going to be doing another pairing exercise, however I will be picking your partners."

The circle groaned and Gavin shushed them.

"Okay so, Liam you're with Delia, Scotty you're with Ginger, Neal you're with Lindsey, and Blaine you're with Kurt. Split up and I'll tell you what you'll be doing."

Chairs were moved and within a minute there were four groups, three of them sending loathsome glances at each other. Kurt and Blaine however, sent each other friendly smiles.

"You and your partner are going to talk about the defining moment in your lives. What made you start binging, taking drugs, or cutting? What pushed you over the edge. This activity is going to push you, but the best part is you're not alone. Get to it."

Blaine's eyes glazed over. He looked like he was taken back to some memory that was almost too hard to deal with. Kurt glanced around the room uncomfortably, noticing that Gavin was looking at Blaine, and eventually glanced away with a look of defeat.

"You can go first if you like, Kurt." Blaine's voice was shaky and taut, but Kurt just moved on, confident. He was sure that if he could make it through the story, Blaine would feel comfortable enough to share his.

"Well, I get bullied pretty hardcore at school. I spend a majority of my time shoved into lockers and what-not. Well one day it had been really bad, and this jackass had shoved me into a locker. I was done with it so I followed him into the locker room and I shouted at him. He made a snide comment about my sexuality, and I told him off. It was horrible. Eventually he got closer, and then he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Blaine's voice rose into a higher register, causing it to squeak and him to cringe.

"Yep. My first kiss was ruined by my bully."

"That's horrible."

Kurt nodded. "That night I went home and every time I shut my eyelids it happened again and again. It was too much. So much that I ran to the bathroom and cut for the first time."

Blaine's hand flinched towards Kurt's but he quickly moved them to his lap.

"Your turn. If you're ready, I mean."

Blaine nodded, taking a long silence to prepare his words like always. Kurt saw Gavin out of the corner of his eye looking anxious. As if this was a moment he had been waiting for. Like if Blaine decided to keep silent, he would have failed.

Instead Blaine spoke. What came out of his mouth made Kurt cringe and want to hug him. Tell him everything was going to be okay.

"It was awhile after I had came out. They had a dance at my old school and there was only one other out kid. I asked him and he agreed. When we were waiting to get picked up after the dance, a few boys from the football team came out of nowhere. They shouted things at us and eventually I was on the ground, taking kicks to the stomach and punches to the face. I wanted to save the kid I was with, but he wasn't there. He had escaped some how. Then, my brother came out of nowhere and pushed them out of the way. He took me to the hospital where they gave me some pain pills and stitches. That night after Coop told me goodnight I went into the bathroom and cut."

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath. A couple tears fell down his face and Kurt couldn't resist it. His hands shot up, cupping Blaine's.

"It's okay."

"I still have nightmares."

"It's going to be okay."

Blaine looked at Kurt. It was such an earnest look for two people who had barely known each other. Kurt removed his hands, but didn't break eye contact. Although he had met Blaine just last week he felt like they had known each other forever.

Kurt grabbed his name-tag, that he hadn't filled out or stuck onto his shirt, and scrawled his number onto it. He handed it to Blaine.

"It seems like we're going to be spending every Tuesday together for awhile. We're the only two here that cut. Let's make a deal."

"Okay.." Blaine glanced at the paper in his hand.

"You ever feel like cutting, call me. Or text me."

Blaine nodded, holding his hand out. "Can I put my number in your phone? So you can call me, or text me, if you need me?"

Kurt nodded, unlocking his phone and handing it to him.

After a few minutes of silence Blaine looked at Kurt.

"You know, I've always kind of hated being here. The people are usually so cold, like their problems are the only ones that matter. Thanks for not being like that."

"It's the least I can do."

"Also, after this I'm going to go get ice-cream with my brother. You can join us if you want."

Blaine stared at his feet, not sure how Kurt would react.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Let me just text my dad and let him know."

Kurt sat in the back seat while Cooper, Blaine's brother, sat in the front and sang along with the radio. When they got to the ice-cream parlor, Kurt followed the two brothers, who pushed and shoved at each other. They would laugh and then go at it again, until Cooper held open the door for both of them. Kurt thanked him.

They all ordered a vanilla cone and sat down in a booth. It wasn't uncomfortable per say, but it was strange to say the least.

"So, Kurt, what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"Oh, you looked older. Maybe it's just because you're like five feet taller than Blaine."

"Shut up, Cooper."

Cooper laughed, avoiding Blaine's elbow.

"Thanks." Kurt giggled at the brothers, feeling slowly more comfortable.

"No problem, man. Nice to meet you by the way, Blaine's told me lots about you."

Blaine's cheeks filled with color and Kurt just laughed slightly, "Good things, I hope?"

"Yeah. He told me you had a nice ass."

"Cooper! No I didn't."

"No, he didn't, but he was probably thinking it."

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning glance, but he was too busy glaring at Cooper to notice.

"He told me you're pretty cool though."

"I'm gonna go wash my hands. Ignore anything he says, Kurt." Blaine stood up, walking to the back.

Cooper's face became serious as he lowered his voice.

"Thanks for helping my little brother."

"Of course."

"He doesn't really talk to a lot of people about this stuff, but for some reason he talks to you. Just take care of him, okay? He's fragile, and short. Very short. You might lose him if he wanders off."

Kurt laughed at the last part.

After a while Cooper gave him a ride him, he waved to them before walking into the house. It was quiet and he figured his parents were in bed, it was nearly ten and they were kind of old. Well not really.

Kurt took a moment to lean against his door and sigh, for the first time in a long time he felt a little less alone.

HOPE YOU LIKEEEEEEDDD IT! I'm writing three other stories right now, so these will be 1000-2000 word updates pretty consistently. Thanks a bunch!


	4. That Was Beautiful

It was two days later when Blaine was rehearsing with the Warblers that his phone rang. He walked over to it, seeing Kurt's name on the caller I.D, and answered.

"Hey."

"Blaine. I don't know what to do."

The boy's voice was terrified and Blaine could tell he was crying. Suddenly, he remembered their deal.

"Kurt, what happened? Why do you want to cut?" Blaine motioned for a moment away from the group and they nodded, David taking control. They were always supportive of Blaine, unlike a lot of people had been. They were his friends.

"Karofsky, h-he keeps torturing me. It's not just shoves anymore. It's these things he says. It's like being in a nightmare and no matter how many times you wake up it's still happening."

"What is he saying? Talk through it. It's okay. You're okay."

"He calls me by like, pet names. He makes comments about my appearance. I don't know h-how to explain it."

Blaine felt anger spreading through his body. He couldn't help Kurt from Dalton.

"Hang on. I'll be right there." Blaine clicked end on his phone, approaching the group of guys who were practicing scales.

"Guys, I have an emergency," He checked his watch. "Why don't you all head out early?"

The guys nodded, all grabbing their bags and walking out the door. Blaine was grabbing his own when David came up to him.

"What's going on, Blaine?"

"My friend needs my help."

David paused for a moment, "Is this the friend.."

Blaine nodded and David ushered him out. It took what seemed like forever to get to Kurt's house from Dalton, even if he sped way more than really acceptable. Eventually he was standing in front of Kurt's door. After knocking a very intimidating man was opening the door and towering over him.

"Hello." The man smiled, looking a little less scary than before.

"I'm Blaine." He extended his hand, and the man shook it firmly. "Is Kurt home? I wanted to talk to him quickly."

"Burt. Yeah kiddo, right up the staircase first door on the left."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled politely and as soon as Burt was back in the living room he flew up the stairs. When he got to Kurt's door he knocked lightly. "Kurt, can I come in?"

"Blaine?" A choked up voice came through the door.

"Yes. Can I come in?"

Blaine heard jostling and Kurt opened the door. He looked like he had been crying for hours.

"I'm sorry for calling, I just can't talk to anyone else about this stuff." Kurt sniffled and Blaine reached out, giving him a hug.

"Don't be sorry. I'm here anytime you need me."

They pulled apart and Kurt walked into his room, plopping on his bed. "I just don't know what to do Blaine. I can't take this much longer." Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, punitively looking at Kurt's wrists. Kurt shook his head and Blaine sighed with relief.

"Maybe you could transfer schools?"

"Where would I go? All of the other schools would be the same, if not worse."

"I'd like to tell you to just transfer to Dalton. All boys, accepting, and a no bullying policy. It's kind of expensive though…" Blaine trailed off, looking at his hands.

Kurt sighed, "I don't know. Thanks for coming though, it means a lot. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. We made a deal." Blaine smiled and patted Kurt's knee. "I have to get started on homework and my mom doesn't know I'm here. Call or text if you need me, okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine walked down the stairs and was about to wave goodbye when he got an idea.

* * *

><p>That Wednesday Kurt went down for dinner, but instead Finn was walking out the door waving goodbye to Kurt's dad and Carole, who were sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

"Kurt, can we talk to you?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded, taking a seat.

"Don't be worried. We wanted to talk to you about options."

"Options?"

Carole reached across the table and put her hand over Kurt's. "We know about the bullying, sweetie. We want to help you."

"How did y-"

"That friend that came over, Blaine, he came and talked to me about his school. Dalton Academy."

Kurt nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah. The Warblers. What about them?"

Burt grinned, seeing a smile on his son's face for the first time since he had found out about him cutting. "Would you be interested in going there? This Karofsky kid has ties with the school, his dad's a real ass."

"Butt head." Carole corrected.

"Butt head. Whatever. Anyway, back to the point. Would you want to go there?"

"Dad, I'd love that but it's super expensive. I can't ask that of you."

"We have the money, Kurt. We want you to be safe and feel better." Carole smiled, patting Kurt's hand.

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure."

Kurt jumped up, going over to hug them. It was the most animated he had been in months.

Kurt entered group and saw Blaine in the corner, reading To Kill a Mocking Bird quietly before the session started. He sat down next to him.

"Blaine, you are my guardian angel I swear."

"Hmm? What'd I do this time?" Blaine folded a page and closed the book, setting it next to him.

"You talked to my dad about Dalton, right?"

"Maybe."

"He's going to let me transfer!" Kurt squealed excitedly and Blaine's face lit up.

"Seriously? That's great. Your dad's amazing. Incredibly terrifying, but amazing. When are you transferring?"

"Whenever my dad gets the paperwork done and my uniforms come in."

Blaine pulled him into a one-armed hug, lingering for a few more moments then necessary.

"Thanks for talking to him."

"Anytime."

Gavin took his seat in the group and Kurt stood up, offering a hand to Blaine. "We should probably head over there."

Blaine nodded and let Kurt pull him up. They walked to seats next to each other and listened as Gavin spoke.

"You all are improving so well, and it's only three weeks into this. You have a long road ahead of you, but you're definitely on your way. This week we're going to take time to really get into coping mechanisms. Part of that is going to be creativity. I want you to write something and then pick someone to write it to. I want it to be about the thing that triggers you and the things that help you cope. You can make poems, limericks, whatever floats your boat. Take ten minutes to do that and then meet with your partner from last time. We will be doing a lot of partner work. You don't come to a group to feel alone, you come to feel safe and like you're with people who go through the same stuff you do. Let's go."

Gavin clapped his hands and people spread out after grabbing pens and paper.

Kurt stared at his paper. How was he supposed to make something meaningful out of a Neanderthal at school? He glanced over and saw Blaine staring at his paper and biting on his pen. His brows were furrowed and he looked deep in thought.

Suddenly Kurt knew what to write about.

"Okay guys! Get with your partners and read what you wrote." Gavin gave a big smile to the group, which Kurt returned. Blaine flitted to his side almost immediately.

"You wanna go first?" Kurt took a seat next to a wall and Blaine did the same.

"Sure." Blaine cleared throat and began.

_"Daddy issues, used tissues, it's okay I'm used to it._

_I'm sorry dad, I don't belong, please don't throw a hissy fit._

_You've bruised my bones from head to toe and I have had enough._

_You think you can change me and who I am but that'd be pretty tough._

_You trigger me, my thinking, the impulse deep inside._

_Without your other 'precious son', who accepts me, I would have died._

_Without Cooper, and a newly formed connection, and some words finally spoken_

_happiness would be far gone and just a recollection."_

Blaine put the paper down, sighing.

"Blaine that was beautiful." The shorter boy looked up, his eyes were shining with tears.

"Thanks. Your turn."

Kurt nodded.

"_You started as a bully, simple enough for me,_

_You turned into so much more, a loathing enemy._

_It's gotten worse, day by day, I try to make it through,_

_but the scars on my wrists are just ugly reminders of the truth._

_Without a new found friend, a curly headed saint,_

_I don't know if I'd be able to practice any restraint."_

_"_Kurt."

* * *

><p>Defyingdancer<p>

3/3/12 . chapter 3

I didn't know this updated so I was so excited to see not one but 2 chapters up! Kurt and Blaine are both very realistic self harmers and I can't wait for the next chapter!

_Thank you! There's a reason for that actually. I'm a self harmer myself, so it's easy to channel it. _

3/4/12 . chapter 3

That last line totally reminded me of To Have a Home from AVPS. :) Actually, this entire story has kind of reminded me of that song, now that I think about it... ;P

Always a classic in our fandom ;) Thanks!

Also:

Big thanks to Sammy! (skinnyjeansandbowties-tumblr-com)

She helped me a lot.


	5. Aha Moment

Kurt looked up, an innocent look cast on his face.

That's when Blaine knew.

That's the aha moment of falling for someone, where one simple brush of skin or thoughtful glance sends you into love notes and daydreaming. That was however the same moment when it occurred to Blaine that it couldn't happen; because Kurt needed someone strong to pick all of the pieces up when he fell apart. How was Blaine supposed to do that when he could barely hold his own being together?

"Blaine? You okay?" Kurt waved a hand in front of his face. Blaine shook his head, focusing for a moment.

"Y-yeah. That was really good."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, and Blaine felt the flutter in his stomach that now made sense.

"No problem."

Kurt looked at his hands, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"School's off actually, so nothing. Why?"

"Well, I'm supposed to move into my dorm tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to help? You don't have to, but It was a thought."

"I'd love to." Blaine smiled. Yes, he was abusing Kurt's invitation to spend more time with him.

No, he didn't care one bit.

"Alright guys, we're going to skip the sharing bit because we ran over on time." Gavin glanced down at his watch, "So we'll come back to these next week. Have a wonderful week ladies and gents."

Kurt got up, giving Blaine a wave before walking to grab his bag. He just sat there for a second, combing his hand through his still-damp, curly hair. His feelings were muddled into this mass of uncertainty. He liked Kurt. Kurt was his friend. Kurt was still working on things, Blaine was trying for the first time to work on things. Kurt's eyes are so blue and enthralling, but they don't look at me like I look at him.

It all came back to the same idea.

Blaine Anderson was falling for Kurt Hummel, and there was noting he could do about it.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed before knocking on his brother's door quietly.<p>

"Who is it?"

"Blaine."

"Come on in." Cooper unlocked the door and returned to his bed, turning off the television. "What's up?"

"Coop, I think I like Kurt."

Cooper snorted, "Well duh. I knew that before you did. Why don't you ask the kid out?"

"That's the worst idea ever."

"Oh of course. You like a boy for the first time ever and he might very well feel the same so naturally asking him out is the worst way to go."

"Ha, ha. It's just that Kurt has a lot on his plate right now. I think he just needs a friend until he's better. Until I'm better."

That stumped Cooper, who sat there staring at Blaine.

"What?"

"Our parents are dumbasses."

This wasn't news to Blaine. "Why?"

"They have no idea what a mature son they raised."

"Thanks Coop."

Cooper put out his fist and Blaine bumped it, smiling slightly. His phone vibrated and Cooper took it before Blaine could.

"Blaine, let me know when you want to get started tomorrow. Sleep well. -Kurt." He read this in a cooing voice, holding the device well above Blaine's head.

"What are you doing with Kurt tomorrow?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me or the phone goes IN the pants!"

Blaine's face turned to pure horror. "Okay! Okay, okay, okay. I'm helping him move into his dorm at Dalton."

Cooper smiled, licking the front of Blaine's phone screen before putting it on Blaine's lap.

"Gross, Coop."

"You love me. So since when is your lover boy transferring to Dalton?"

"Since last week I think." Blaine itched his head thoughtfully.

"I see. Well good luck with that little brother. Are you going back to the dorms then?"

Blaine had come home after he started cutting, so Cooper could monitor him. He had told his parents he missed their home.

"I was considering it.."

Cooper became serious then, "Blaine, I brought you home because I don't want you cutting. I didn't stay in the dorms at my college either because you are more important than the hot twins that live across from my dorm, and they're really hot." He smiled, obviously trying to break the tension. "As long as you're not cutting, I want you to go. I'm going to stay here so the parents don't catch on and so you can reach me whenever you need me."

"Coop, you can go to your dorms if you want to."

"No, Blaine. You're more important."

Blaine didn't cry a lot. In fact, for someone who was so impacted by emotions he was surprisingly unexpressive. So when he started to tear up Cooper didn't know what to do but pull him in for a big brother hug.

The best kind of hugs.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Blaine woke up to his phone ringing. He had been up late talking to his parents about Dalton, and after a little while they had agreed to it. He pawed around in the dark for his phone, wincing when the bright light blinded his eyes. It was Kurt.<p>

"Good morning sunshine!" Kurt's voice was way too enthusiastic for the morning.

"Hello, Kurt." Blaine's voice was low and gravelly with sleep.

"I just left, my dad's driving me. Do you just want to meet at my dorm?"

"Sure, what number?"

"45b."

Right across from Blaine's. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit. I'm not a morning person, I'm warning you."

Kurt laughed, and for the first time since Blaine knew him it sounded genuine. "I can tell."

An hour later Blaine and Kurt were facing a very empty door and several huge boxes. Blaine was trying not to be distracted by the way Kurt's tank-top clung to his body.

"So where do we begin?" Blaine rubbed his hands together, averting his eyes when Kurt wiped his forehead with the edge of his shirt. It exposed soft-looking, pale skin that was glistening slightly with the sweat of carrying the boxes up.

"I have no idea. Let's just get started before I decide to just live inside one of the boxes."

Blaine laughed, tearing open one of the boxes. They started with the decor, which had been very precisely matched to Dalton's colors.

Eventually they took a break. The room was mostly set up, just needed to be dusted and personal items needed to be put away. They sat on the ground, letting the cool tile soothe their soon to be aching muscles.

"Hey Blaine, I heard you were back and I wanted to come say hi. Whose your friend?"

"Hey Seb, this is Kurt. He's from my group." Blaine got up, hugging his best friend and watching as Sebastian's eyes on Kurt became increasingly less friendly and a lot more intense. They smoldered under his heavy lashed lids.

"Hello, Kurt. Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine's roommate and best friend." He grinned, letting his hand linger on Kurt's a little longer than Blaine really liked.

"We were just setting up his room, I'll be back in a little while."

Sebastian nodded, winking at Kurt before walking out of the room.

Kurt seemed completely unfazed, grabbing a feather duster out of a box. He started brushing it over books and his desk, turning to Blaine.

He shook out the duster, making a face when thousands of little specks made their way into the air. Kurt then came towards Blaine, tickling him with the duster playfully.

"Kurt, Kurt, stop! That tickles." Blaine giggled, flinching away from Kurt. He walked backwards and suddenly found himself tumbling backwards into a box. He landed with a loud thud and Kurt started laughing, harder than ever at the silly sight.

"This is your fault. Help me up!" Blaine struggled, trying to get on his feet. Kurt regained his composure long enough to tug Blaine up and out of the box.

"I'm sorry that I'm not sorry." Kurt wiped at his eyes, which had started tearing up from the laughter.

"At least you're honest."

Kurt looked around, taking in his new home. It was stylish-Kurt had designed it, I mean come on- and surprisingly homey.

"I think we're done here." Kurt put the remaining box in the corner, smiling.

"Awesome. I think I'm gonna go hang with Seb for a little bit before Warbler's practice. If you want to clean up and come watch that'd be great."

"Okay, what time?"

"Sixish?"

Kurt nodded, before grabbing towels out of one of the boxes. "Thanks for helping, Blaine. It means a lot that you're doing all of this for me."

"Anytime."

Kurt smiled and walked over, hugging Blaine . As soon as the curly headed boy left the room felt less like a home and more lonely.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into his dorm, seeing Sebastian wearing nicer clothes than usual.<p>

"Got a hot date?" Blaine went to his closet, picking out something simple and comfortable.

"No, but you have a _hot_ friend." Sebastian smirked at Blaine, who turned red.

"Seb, Kurt's…not your type."

"If he breathes, he's my type."

Blaine felt anger bubbling in his veins, "Seriously, he's deep. He wants a committed relationship. You're more of a hit it and quit it kind of guy."

"I could change."

"Sebastian, I don't usually ask you this, but-" Blaine was cut off by the melodic sound coming from across the hall.

Kurt was singing, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Is that Kurt?"

Blaine just nodded, a feeling of awe washing over him.

Seb just smirked, "Damn. He's got it all."

Blaine just shook his head, turning back to his closet.

"He sure does."

At six sharp there was a knock on Blaine's door. "Come in!" Blaine tugged a shirt on quickly, straightening it out just as Kurt walked in. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a new Dalton hoody that fit him loosely. His hair was styled messier than usual and he wore black sneakers.

He looked adorable.

Blaine wasn't the only one who noticed; when he looked to Sebastian the boy's eyes were locked on Kurt with no intention of leaving.

Kurt looked a little nervous, patting at his pockets and taking short glances at Sebastian.

"Am I too under dressed?"

"No you look perfect." Sebastian got up, adjusting Kurt's hood and heading to the door. Blaine noticed how Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"You guys coming?"

Blaine sighed, following the two out of the room. Blaine didn't miss the flirty arm touches that Sebastian was giving to Kurt.

He also didn't miss how into Kurt seemed.

That's when Blaine's heart started to crumble at the edges, piece by piece falling with every glance between his best friend and his crush.

It was like a teenage chick flick, only Blaine wouldn't be the one with the red lawn mower or raised boombox. He was the kid that everyone knew liked the girl, but the girl was too distracted to see.


	6. Make it Stop

**MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was lazing around in sweats and a t-shirt when he heard a knock on his door. It was Friday and after Blaine laid down to get rid of a headache they were going to go hang out with his brother Cooper. Until then he had a hot date with his history book. He was chewing on the end of a pen when he heard a soft knock on his door.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Sebastian. Can I come in?"

"U-uh, sure. Yeah." Kurt climbed off of his bed and opened the door.

Sebastian looked kurt over, making it very obvious that he was taking time to see every inch of Kurt, and that he liked what he saw. It made Kurt shift uncomfortably.

"I was just studying for History." He gestured to the book and study guides on the bed.

"I see. Need any help? It's my strongest subject, other than noticing that you look super hot with bed head."

Kurt blushed, "If you really want to help. T-thanks." He grabbed his book and sat down on the bed, putting a good amount of space between him and Sebastian.

"So what are you confused on?" Sebastian leaned across Kurt to grab a pen.

"Nothing really, I just have issues remembering the difference between Hobbes and Locke. I know it when I see it and I am like 'oh duh' but then when I get to that question I freeze up. It's ridiculous." He let out a puff of air and Sebastian chuckled.

"You're cute. Now, just remember that Locke was super liberal. He brought upon democracy."

Kurt nodded, avoiding Sebastian's comment. "Mkay. Hobbes?"

"Hobbes is a dick."

Kurt giggled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he was a dick! He was a communist."

They both started to laugh; it was childish but so much better than actually studying. Eventually they found themselves sitting cross-legged, knee to knee on the bed talking about anything and everything.

Little did they know what was happening just across the hall.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sprawled out on the couch. His headache had ebbed away in his sleep and he was content. Until his subconscious brought back a horrifying memory.<p>

"Anderson, you shouldn't have come here. Your faggy ways are getting in the way of everyone having a good time."

Punch.

"You deserve this. Piece of shit."

Kick.

They were everywhere. With their varsity jackets over button up shirts, their dates cowering the corner. None were concerned enough about the boy though to do anything. He felt every blow to the head. It was like that night was recreating itself. He woke with a start, panting and feeling a deep impulse growing in his wrists. He got up and practically ran to Kurt's door. He was about to turn the doorknob when he heard not only one, but two voices in there.

Sebastian and Kurt were giggling. They were both in there and Blaine knew what Sebastian felt about Kurt.

The itch in his wrists grew and he slid down to the floor. Tears sprung in his eyes and he grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He wanted it to stop.

The nightmares, the need to harm, the sadness. He wanted it to go away. That's what Kurt did for him. He made all of the hopelessness leave his body and he felt okay.

However, Kurt was busy. Kurt didn't feel that way about Blaine. Which only made it harder for Blaine to return to his room and kneel by the bathtub. He turned it on and grabbed something silver out of the medicine cabinet.

"No way. There is no way you did that."

* * *

><p>"It's true! I dumped an entire bag of flour on my fourth grade teacher's head."<p>

Kurt bent over with laughter, his sides aching. Him and Sebastian had been talking for hours, about everything. When his head bobbed back up he was nose to nose with Sebastian, who leaned in ever so slightly.

It became quiet. So quiet that you could hear anything.

Like the tub running in the other room. Like someone crying.

Kurt flinched away, jumping off of the bed and tearing open the door. Sebastian called after him, but Kurt could only focus on one thing.

Blaine wasn't okay.

Kurt locked the dorm door behind him; Sebastian shouldn't see Blaine like this. If his prediction was right Blaine was about to cut, or already had.

He ran into the bathroom and saw Blaine clutching metal that glinted in the light. The tub was clean, much to Kurt's relief.

"Blaine, no."

The boy, who looked so small, so _scared, _dropped the razor into the tub. The loud clink of metal and porcelain was the only sound other than the water coming from bathtub. Kurt turned it off, sitting next to Blaine who just looked at him.

He just looked into Kurt's eyes. His hazel eyes were blank, and suddenly wet. Kurt held his arms open and Blaine took the invitation, the smaller boy clung so tightly to Kurt. He was shaking and crying, the sound was tearing Kurt's heart to pieces. He just rubbed Blaine's back, waiting until he was calmed down. After talking to Sebastian, who apparently did know about Blaine's situation, they both went for a walk.

"Blaine, what happened? Why didn't you come get me?" Kurt gently took Blaine's hand and led them to a bench. It was dusk; the sun slowly fit behind the clouds and the daylight faded quietly into a calm darkness.

"I had another nightmare."

"I was just across the hall." They sat down, angled towards each other.

"You were busy with Sebastian."

"Blaine, I don't care if I'm talking to Barbara Streisand, you come get me. I wish you would have interrupted anyway. You are my best friend. I am there for you no matter what time it is, if it's a holiday, if I'm on my death bed. I'm there for you. We made a deal, remember? Do you think I thought twice about interrupting your life to come help mind? No. Don't be so hasty to return that. I am here for you Blaine Anderson, and we are going to fix each other. No matter what it takes."

In the moonlight Kurt looked so beautiful. His skin glowed, a pale and ever present blush on his face.

"Why do you wish I'd interrupted?"

"Because Sebastian, as much as I like him, needs to have boundaries."

"So you do like him."

"As a friend, if that. I barely know him. I do know however that I care about my best friend more than a guy who tells me how 'super hot' I look."

Blaine laughed. He was starting to feel better. The itching in his wrists was gone and he felt like there was something worth fighting for now.

"Thanks, Kurt. For stopping me."

Kurt leaned forward and let Blaine lead his head on his chest. "Any time."


	7. Chinese Fire Drill

**Honestly, I really don't like this chapter. I think it's more of an outtake then anything, but I hated not updating for a long time. I hope you guys enjoy the fluff none the least, because next chapter will be longer, better written, and not as fluffy. I promise better quality next time I swear.**

**Check out my tumblr if you have questions, or prompts, or just want to be friends. I love friends. - owlgustaDOTtumblrDOTcom**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<br>**

StarkidxGleek  
>313/12 . chapter 6

Oh my god this story is great, update soon please.

**Hope you like it! Sorry it wasn't very soon.. haha**

damonia cassandra  
>313/12 . chapter 6

poor blaine

**Indeed. How mean am I for torturing his cute little self? Sigh.. **

kawaii01  
>313/12 . chapter 6

I live this story! Can't wait for the next chapter!

**I'm glad you like it sweetie! Thank you! Sorry it's not the best, hope you like it anyway!**

bluecharlotte  
>312/12 . chapter 6

It's really perfect how you show that Sebastian knows about Blaibe situation and cares but can also be an ass. His jealousy is also very well written, and I'm glad kurt stopped him. Great chapter, can't wait for more :)

**Ah yes, Sebastian isn't my favorite character on the show at ALL but I believe that there's some room for change with him. He can be a snarky SOB but honestly, he cares about Blaine. Thank you, I'm glad he stopped him too. :) Thanks darling!**

* * *

><p>Dalton, by far, was proving to be the best decision Kurt had ever made. In the weeks following the last incident with Karofsky, Kurt had been attending group as per usual. He was delightfully on the path to recovery, as was Blaine, whom as he pondered this was sitting next to him under an aged oak-tree in the middle of April. The sun cascaded over his cheekbones and danced across his gelled hair. Blaine was looking down at his English text-book, chewing on the end of a pen. As if he felt Kurt's eyes on him he glanced up, grinning sheepishly.<p>

"So, Kurt."

"So Blaine." Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, who grinned cheekily. "'M sorry. Yes, oh great Blainers?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go and hang out with Cooper tonight, but if you're going to be sassy with me.."

"Cooper loves me, I'll just make him pick me up." Kurt smirked, tilting his chin up.

Blaine pouted and Kurt nudged his shoulder, "Just kidding. If you still want me to come, I'd be delighted."

"Yes, Kurtsie." Kurt glared at him, but as he returned to his book a smile tugged at his lips.

Later that night Blaine stood at the mirror, combing his hair into order when Sebastian threw a paper ball at the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Blaine picked the ball up, tossing it at Sebastian and hitting him square in the nose.

"I was bored. What are you getting all dolled up for?"

"I'm not getting dolled up. I always do my hair."

Sebastian laughed, "You're wearing socks. It''s an occasion."

Blaine just glared at him, returning his comb to the drawer. "If you must know I'm going to visit Cooper at home and I'm bringing Kurt."

"Oh, so how has Hummel been? We haven't talked since..uh a while back." Sebastian scratched at the back of his neck, a blush covering his face as he remembered his failed attempt to kiss him two weeks ago.

"He's fine."

"Yes he is."

Blaine just rolled his eyes, laughing slightly. "Not what I meant."

"I know, but seriously do you two have a thing? You guys are always doing something together."

"W-what? No. We're just friends." Blaine grabbed his overnight bag, tugging his phone charger out of the wall and stuffing it into a pocket.

Sebastian nodded, smirking a little. "Alright, well have a good time."

"Thanks, later Seb."

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, noticing the bag outside and sliding it onto his shoulder as well. Kurt answered the door, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and a sweatshirt with one arm stuck in the sleeve. Blaine laughed, helping him tug his arm through and Kurt mumbled a "Thanks" before walking to his bathroom and rinsing his mouth.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt, who shrugged.

"I fell asleep, and woke up late."

"Ah. Well we're in no hurry, Cooper's not a busy man. I got your bag, you ready?"

"Oh, thanks. Yes sir! Tallyho!"

Blaine just glanced at him, chuckling and closing the door behind them.

The car ride to Westerville was long, but at a stoplight after settling on a radio station they sat quietly, tapping their fingers along to the music.

"Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"Chinese fire drill?"

Blaine gawked at Kurt, who was undoing his seatbelt and reaching for the door handle. Blaine followed suit, running out into the populated streets and ignoring the stern glances of people sitting in their cars. When he was seated in the passenger seat, heart beating quickly and adrenaline pumping through his veins, he looked at Kurt and immediately burst into giggles.

"We. Are. So. Stupid."

Kurt nodded, laughing as he started to drive. "Completely stupid. We could have been killed."

They both lost it then, and between giggles they managed to catch a glimpse of each other. Their faces were flushed, and their chests rose and fell heavily from their incredibly stupid stunt at the stoplight. Their smiles were much too big for their faces, but in that moment the serendipity was too great to not become drunk with the thought that just a few months ago they walked into each other's lives and changed them for good.

Blaine spoke first this time, looking forward to disguise sudden dampness of his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm really glad you're my best friend."

"Me too."

They fell into silence after that, just enjoying the simplicity of everything.

"Coop!" Blaine dropped his bag in the doorway, toeing off his shoes and starting towards the couch. Kurt was a little more delicate, timidly walking to the coat rack and tugging his sweatshirt over his head to hang there. He took off his own shoes, putting them to the side and gently setting his bag on the wood flooring.

"Little brother?" Coop walked in then, seeing Blaine and tackling him to the ground.

"Ow!"

"I MISSED YOU. Oh hi, Kurt." Coop stood up, leaving Blaine to lie on the flour and rubbing his temple.

"Hey Cooper." Kurt hugged the man, glancing down at Blaine. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Anderson's have really thick skulls."

Blaine rolled his eyes, sitting up and taking Kurt's extended hand for help.

"Is it okay if we spend the night? It's a long drive back and already six." Blaine gestured to their overnight bags by the door.

"Of course, B. What do you guys want to do? I already ordered pizza."

Kurt shrugged, looking to Blaine. "I'm fine with watching T.V. All I've done this week is homework."

Cooper nodded, plopping on the couch and yawning. "You guys go ahead. I'm beat. Can you answer the door when the pizza comes, B? You were always good at getting discounts."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, "Discounts? How?"

"I'm.. charming." Blaine shrugged, returning his attention to the T.V.

"One time this guy came and Blaine opened the door and smiled and he literally gave him the pizza for free." Cooper shifted on the couch, getting comfortable.

Blaine just smiled sheepishly, "We could let Kurt give it a try."

"Do it."

Kurt looked at them worriedly, "Well, get ready to pay full price."

Thirty minutes later they had a free pizza on their table and they were stuffing it into their mouths.

"How did you..?"

Kurt shrugged, "I just told the guy I liked his hat."

Cooper and Blaine laughed, "If that's all it takes then they probably need to hire some new people. Last time Cooper opened the door without a shirt on and borrowed a pair of my jeans."

"Those things were tight in places they shouldn't be." Cooper grimaced, getting up to grab three sodas from the fridge.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear my clothes then. I'm a lot shorter than you if you haven't noticed."

Kurt looked over, "You're a lot shorter then me and I borrow your clothes all the time."

Cooper raised an eyebrow, setting the sodas on the table. "I'm sure B doesn't mind that."

Blaine glared at him, "No, sharing is caring."

Kurt laughed, oblivious as ever, and if that was a trait Blaine hadn't liked before, he was very thankful for it now.


	8. I Wrote it for You

**I'm sorry this isn't a koala-t chapter, I wrote it because I wanted to update for you but I had literally no time to do it in. I did it anyway though. I don't have time to respond to reviews, next week I will though promise. Your reviews make me smile really big like. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his room, a pent tucked behind his ear as he skimmed his history notes for the billionth time. He'd heard a series of short knocks on the door, and he sighed, getting up to answer it.<p>

"What?"

Blaine recoiled, "Someone's a grumpy pants. Well stop being grumpy because I have a series of Friends and ice-cream."

Kurt's eyes widened as he threw his arms around the other boy, "My savior. Do you know how hard it is to look at your notes for three hours?"

Blaine chuckled, nodding and hugging Kurt back as best as he could with the things in his hands.

"I'm glad you're not being grouchy now. What's your favorite episode?"

"The one where Chandler runs out singing 'Once I was a wooden boy a wooden wooden boy!"

"Why's that?"

Kurt shrugged, "Because it's funny."

They sat cross legged on Kurt's bed, watching lazily. The episode where Rachel finds out about Ross and it's too late because he has Julie struck Blaine.

"Kurt, do you have a crush on anyone?"

Kurt's heart started to beat faster, and he swallowed loudly. "I don't know, I have a lot of stuff to deal with right now. Guys aren't one of them."

Which loosely translates to; dear Lord I love you so much, I love your eyes and the faces you make when you sing and I just love everything about you Blaine Anderson.

Blaine nods, "I see. I was just curious."

"O-ok."

They sit in silence for a while, and eventually both had fallen asleep with I'll Be There For You on loop in the background.

"Okay guys, before we start today one of the group members has something they'd like to share with us. Come on up, Blaine!"

Group this week had been a source of stress for Blaine. Ever sine he could remember he had hid in his tiny, safe shell here. He didn't speak, he didn't open up, but this one person was all it had taken. Blaine wanted to do something different, so as he approached the stool in the middle of the circle, he grabbed his guitar.

Blaine cleared his throat, "I know that I don't really talk much in here. It's not that I don't like all of you, because I do, but I'm just a very private person. It's hard for me to express myself, but with song it's pretty easy. I wrote a song, and it just reminds me of what group has turned into for me."

The group nodded, all waiting anxiously to hear what Blaine finally has to say.

_"Come to me,_

_in your time of need,_

_you'll never be alone._

_Please don't leave,_

_don't be afraid,_

_I need you don't you see?_

_You break down my walls,_

_to expose my faults,_

_the truth behind the smile._

_I can't lie to you,_

_if you only knew,_

_you're everything to me."_

As Blaine continued, Kurt's eyes started to well up with tears. Blaine looked so lost in this song, like it brought back all of these memories for him. By the end there wasn't a dry eye in the group. He sat there, and all of a sudden he started crying. Not just a couple tears, but actual crying. Where your body shakes and no matter how hard you try, you can't form a coherent sentence. Kurt stood from his chair, walking to the stool and wrapping Blaine in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you." Kurt whispers into his ear, and he felt Blaine nod into his shoulder. Nobody in the group was judging Blaine, they were all wrapped up in each other because somewhere in that song they had all finally broke down, and it was okay, and it was like they were realizing for the first time that everything was going to be okay someday.

"Blaine, that was beautiful. Thank you for that." Gavin wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to regain focus to the group. Blaine sat next to Kurt, who was rubbing his shoulder to assure him. I'm here. I'm not leaving. It's going to be okay.

A girl who never really spoke, raised her hand.

"I think that we can all agree that group has to be like this from now on. From the beginning it's been uncomfortable, because we all split into the same pairs. It wasn't anyone's fault, it was because until we opened up to each other we didn't realize how much we all have in common. To be able to cry, sympathize, empathize with all of you means more than a poem I could write. Although, I kind of suck at poetry, so it's kind of a moot point."

A few people chuckled, but Kurt agreed with her. At first he had dreaded the idea of being stuck with a bunch of dejected teenagers that were pissed at the world. Now, he felt like he'd known everyone in this circle for years, not months. He felt like leaving all of them, even if he didn't know their names, would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do.

"We only have about ten minutes left, but I think we've all had enough for today. Remember, we have to do this more often."

Gavin smiled, walking to collect papers and get organized before he left. Blaine went up to Kurt, who opened his arms and squeezed Blaine tightly.

"That was an amazing song, Blaine."

"I wrote it about you."


	9. Metaphorical Bastard

**Hi guys! I'm gonna reply to reviews at the bottom. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also: There is an important thing on the bottom in the reviews so please check that out.**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what to say. Anything would have been better than the deafening silence between the two. It was a 'pinch me I must be dreaming' kind of moment. Kurt glanced around the room, not meeting any eyes that had an answer or a distraction.<p>

"What do you mean?"

Brilliant, Kurt.

"Can you really try and tell me that all of this time you were just another friend? You're the only person who knows that I love the sound of pouring rain and that I cry every time-"

"Monica and Chandler propose to each other because Matthew Perry should never cry."

Blaine laughed and went to speak, but Kurt just put a finger on his lips. Blaine looked at him puzzlingly, but he just smiled before continuing on.

"Your favorite color isn't a color, it's the way clear water looks in the ocean. Your favorite food is the same as mine; cheese pizza with extra sauce. Your favorite shirt is your purple v-neck because it's soft. Your favorite song is Some Nights by Fun because it reminds you of the Lion King. Finally, your favorite book is The Fault in Our Stars by John Green because you strive to be, and I quote, a 'metaphorical bastard that rivals even the most poetic sentence Augustus Waters ever said'" Kurt took a deep breath, flickering his eyes to the room that hadn't stopped in the middle of what they were doing. It was weird because that happened when he talked to Blaine. It seemed like time stalled and it was just those two people in a frozen world. Their conversations couldn't afford to be interrupted by a high five or a question about Algebra.

"You remembered all of that?"

"Blaine, I remember everything you say. I listen to you. I know as much as you let me, and I'm always left wanting to ask more. You're this amazing person who can't just love the sound of pouring rain; you have to love how it sounds on a tin roof in the middle of summer. It's aggravating but it's also one of my absolute favorite things about you."

"We need to talk somewhere that's not a mental facility."

Blaine waved to Gavin quickly, and Kurt followed suit while following Blaine down the hallway and past the receptionist. They piled into the car, listening as rain began to fall quietly outside onto the streets. He didn't say where they were going, but ten minutes later they were sitting in an overlook of Ohio. It wasn't a cityscape view, but it was better than cement walls.

It was silent a while after Blaine put the car in park. Kurt wanted to break the silence, so he asked just one of the million questions floating around in his head.

"Why did you want to talk in a place that wasn't a mental facility?"

"Because that's not where I pictured telling you about these feelings I've had."

"Explain." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's who looked out the windshield and at the city that was winding down for the night.

"Kurt, you're elegant. You move with grace and you don't even realize it. You observe. You notice the small things; which includes me because I'm kind of tiny."

Kurt giggled, nodding.

"I didn't know if I was ever going to tell you how I felt. I thought in a few weeks you and Sebastian would get together and eventually it would be easier, or get easier to not want to walk over to you and hug you when you look absolutely exhausted, or run my fingers through your hair when you don't style it. "

"I don't like Sebastian." Kurt leaned over the armrest, taking both of Blaine's hands now. He didn't look at Kurt for a few moments; the only sound was the drops of rain hitting the roof and the glass of the windshield.

"I know. Want to know a secret though?"

"Always."

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, removing his hands from the boys and moving them to his face.

"It never got easier to not want to be with you, Kurt. I don't think it ever would have. If I could have told you that on a blanket in the middle of a Hawaiian summer, I would have. Hopefully it means just as much here."

"Kiss me."

Blaine looked at him earnestly before closing the little space there was between their faces. The kiss started slow, their lips moving against each other in a steady rhythm. Blaine tilted his head, smiling into the kiss as it quickened. Kurt pulled away then, peppering light kisses from Blaine's lips to the corner of his mouth, all the while smoothing his thumb over the boy's cheek.

He removed Blaine's hand from his face, kissing his palm and continuing to his wrist. He tried to be gentle on the fading scars, intertwining his fingers through Blaine's before letting their hands drop. He chanced a glance at Blaine, whose eyes were a warm caramel color. Blaine smiled at Kurt, leaning in to press one, two, three light kisses to his lips.

The car was dark now as it neared nine thirty. Rain drops fell lightly, making nearly no sound to fill the silence in between the two. The only other sound was one each hoped the other couldn't hear, and that was the heart thumping quickly in their chests. They hoped each other couldn't see the warm blush on their cheeks, the ruffled parts of their hair, and the smiles that stretched from ear to ear.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"How is it that someone can take your breath away, but also make you feel like you can breathe for the first time in a long time?"

"I was just wondering the same thing."

That night they returned to their respectable dorms, way past curfew. The car ride home had consisted of Blaine driving, their hands intertwined on the arm rest as Kurt drifted off. There was no way of knowing what the night had meant. There wasn't a concrete arrangement made either. Were Blaine and Kurt boyfriends?

The question had been lingering on Blaine's lips, along with the taste of Kurt's as he snuck past Sebastian and curled up in his own bed.

After thirty minutes of tossing and turning his phone went off on his nightstand.

_Kurt: I can't sleep and it's all your fault._

_Blaine: I can't either, but why is it my fault?_

_Kurt: Because you're a conversational wizard and I would rather be talking to you than sleep. _

Blaine laughed, pulling a hand through his hair.

_Blaine: Conversational wizard?_

_Kurt: Yes. Hey can I ask you a question? It's so lame to ask it over text but if we get caught out of our rooms we don't get to leave tomorrow for spring break like everyone else._

_Blaine: Ask away, Gandalf._

_Kurt: You're sassy._

_Blaine: Duh, ask your question!_

_Kurt: And demanding. Okay, are we boyfriends?_

Blaine felt his stomach flutter, and he tried clumsily to type a response fast enough.

_Blaine: Do you want to be boyfriends?_

_Kurt: To quote you, 'duh'_

_Blaine: Awesome. Me too. _

_Kurt: Then we're boyfriends!_

_Blaine: So if I'm tired, I can say goodnight boyfriend?_

_Kurt: No you're not allowed._

_Blaine: As I've said before, and I'm the sassy one? Okay. Goodnight boyfriend._

_Kurt: Goodnight :)_

* * *

><p><em>goldconverse 523/12 ch8n'aww that is super sweet. i would just like to say that i LOVE kurbastian ive no idea why but i think you should keep up sebastian lusting after kurt :) amazing chapter x_

**Thank you sweetie! Don't worry, Sebastian will keep on. Don't get me wrong, he won't try and make a cheater out of Kurt.**

**I always picture Blaine as a secretive guy if you catch my drift.**

2kawaii01 5/14/12 ch8 Cliffhanger! NOOO! Fantasic story! Love it!

**Well you know what they say, cliffhangers are a writers best friend. (If you get that refference oh my gosh please be my friend.) Thank you very much lovely! **

2StarkidxGleek 5/13/12 ch8 dkljfakdsjf Please update soon! I love this story so much. I get so excited everytime you update.

**Thank you! I feel like I've seen your username on tumblr, do you follow me darling? And that's always encouraging! :)**

Muchacha 5/13/12 ch7 At least I learned what a Chinese fire drill was and how completely racist saying that is.

_**This would be the important thing I wanted you guys to look out for at the end. I read this review, and maybe I took it to seriously, but in all honesty I never EVER meant to hurt anyone's feelings. I had absolutely no idea this could be taken in a racist manner, and that's a flub on my part. **_

**_If I insulted you with this, please let me know and I will give the best personal apology I can. However, I want to apologize to all you guys because it breaks my heart to know that I could have hurt you or offended you. You guys make my day and are all amazing sweethearts. So Muchacha, I apologize to you if I hurt you, or if I took that in the completely wrong light._ **

3GeorgieGirl999 5/13/12 ch8 omg! this is amazing! i love the free pizza thing! (i know that was the last chapter but i re-read it and couldnt stop laughing again!) anyways i loved this chapter as well! they both love each other soooo much! please please update soon

**Thank you babycakes! Haha I feel like Cooper would do something like that! I'm glad it made you laugh, that's one of my favorite things ever when people say I make them laugh. They do love each other. It's very evident Kurt's feelings for Blaine in this chapter, but  
>I promise that Blaine will confess something much the same to Kurt soon as well. <strong>

_**T-T-That's all folks! See you hopefully next week. I started working recently and I've been reallllyy busy. **_

_**If you ever need to contact me: **_

**Tumblr- owlgustaDOTtumblrDOTcom**

**Aim- Owlgusta**


End file.
